tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Flynn
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.20 |number=368 |released= * 28th March 2011 * 5th June 2011 * 2nd December 2011 * 10th December 2011 * 10th April 2012 * 20th June 2012 * 26th January 2013 * 9th June 2016 |previous=Tree Trouble |next=Race to the Rescue }} '''Fiery Flynn' is the twentieth and final episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Thomas arrives at Knapford with some wagons of engine parts destined for the Dieselworks. Then Flynn arrives on his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Once there, he meets Diesel who remarks that the fire engine is never busy like he is. Flynn explains that he is waiting to be busy just as the emergency siren sounds. Rocky informs Flynn that there is a blue engine on fire, but Flynn races away before Rocky has a chance to tell him that the blue engine is Thomas whose firebox is on fire. Edward is waiting at the coal hopper with Dart, who is shunting in a nearby passing loop. Then Flynn races in and thinking he has found the blue engine that is on fire, squirts water all over Edward and his driver. Dart laughs at Flynn, making the fire engine even more determined to find the endangered blue engine. At Maron, Gordon is collecting the Hatt family and Den is picking up freight. Flynn soon arrives and thinking that Gordon is the blue engine who needs rescuing, starts spraying water at Gordon. But Gordon is not the blue engine in need of rescuing and Flynn has accidentally soaked a furious Sir Topham Hatt. Den laughs at Flynn, who apologises and races away to find the blue engine that is on fire. Soon Flynn arrives at the Sodor Dieselworks where he finds the blue engine, Thomas, whose firebox is on fire. Flynn tries to shoot water from his cannons, but nothing happens; he is out of water. Diesel, Paxton and Norman laugh at Flynn, but Flynn knows what he must do. He asks the diesels for help and soon their drivers are extinguishing Thomas' fire with buckets of water. Flynn thanks the diesels for their help and heads back to the Search and Rescue Centre to be refilled with water. Then Diesel rattles in and teases Flynn for not being busy again. This time, Flynn just smiles. Suddenly, the emergency siren sounds again. This time Flynn does not speed off to the rescue; he waits for the full report from Rocky and then races off to Mavis' aid. Mavis is very grateful and Flynn tells her that he will come to the rescue as soon as he is called. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Hiro * Diesel * Den * Dart * Flynn * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Norman * Mavis * Lady Hatt * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Paxton * Harold * Captain * The Fireman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * Sodor United Football Team * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy Locations * Bluff's Cove * Sir Topham Hatt's Shed * Whispering Woods * Whistling Woods * Knapford * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Dryaw School * Whispering Woods * The Coal Hopper * Maron * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Little Western Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Rupert Degas as Den and Flynn * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Norman * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Dart, the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Michael Brandon as Diesel * Rupert Degas as Den and Flynn * William Hope as Edward and Rocky * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Norman and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dart and Dowager Hatt Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered; this means that the audience would not know about Flynn, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman and the Dieselworks. * For unknown reasons, Den and Dart swap voice actors in this episode. * Stock footage from the thirteenth series episode, Buzzy Bees, is used. * This is the last episode of a few things: ** The last episode narrated by Blanche Ravalec in France and French speaking Canada. ** The last episode narrated by Aku Laitinen in Finland. ** The last episode to be dubbed in Finnish until, Number One Engine. ** The last episode to have Jo Jordan as creative producer. ** The last episode to feature Kerry Shale as Norman. * This is the first episode where an engine has a blowback in their firebox. This is not clearly stated however, as Thomas' firebox is merely said to be on fire. The idea might have been based on an incident in 1995 when CPR 1278 had an explosion in the firebox. Goofs * The narrator says, "Flynn steamed in," but Flynn is not steam powered. * After Flynn is done talking with Thomas and Hiro, he leaves, but he is on Platform 4, which ends in buffers. Quotes Merchandise * Books - Fire Engine Flynn, Thomas and Fire Engine Flynn and Flynn, the Fire Engine * Magazine Stories - Fiery Flynn and Flaming Flynn * Wooden Railway - Fiery Flynn In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Der feurige Flynn es:El Bombero Flynn pl:Ognisty Felek ru:Пожарный Флинн Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes